


Beat

by edawnings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edawnings/pseuds/edawnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I’m Daishou Suguru,” he smiled, giving a wink. “But you can call me ‘daddy,’ if you’d like.”</i><br/> <br/>  <i>Tsukishima held back a snort for the sake of getting laid. He shrugged. “I’m fine with that. "</i></p><p> </p><p>In the same AU as People Like Us, years before he and Kuroo met, Tsukishima can't seem to find anyone good enough to sleep with. That is, until Daishou comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat

**Author's Note:**

> You guys asked for it, so here it is. It's pretty short, but enjoy nonetheless.
> 
> When Daishou told Kuroo that Tsukishima called him daddy, he wasn't kidding. Here's what he was talking about.

Tsukishima was sitting at his usual place in his usual bar, sipping at a strawberry daiquiri. He planned on going home with someone tonight, but so far he wasn’t having any luck. No one had approached him and he certainly wasn’t going to approach anyone else. His eyes traveled around the bar.

There was a man with thick muscles and black hair he wouldn’t have minded bottoming for. But he looked too boring, with his nice suit and his beer in hand. Plus, he seemed to be perfectly happy talking to a silver haired man. Tsukishima’s eyes lingered on a tall, model-like man with styled brown hair and big brown eyes, but no. He’d always thought that one had been annoying and overemotional. He didn’t want anyone to start crying while he was fucking them. There was his friend, though, with the spiky hair. He didn’t look too friendly and he’d hardly said a word while Tsukishima was there. Just how he liked them. Mean-faced and tight-lipped.

A man with unruly black hair and a huge grin on his face caught the blond’s eye. He didn’t know his name, but he was a regular at the bar, just like Tsukishima. His friend had weird hair, too—black and white, styled into two tall peaks. He didn’t get it. The one with the bedhead wasn’t too bad. He wouldn’t exactly _mind_ sleeping with him. Too bad he was always busy making out with his little pudding-headed friend.

“You know, I wish I had some clever pick up line to start a conversation with you, but unfortunately nothing comes to mind. What’s your name?”

Tsukishima turned his head to where the voice was coming from. This one would do just fine. “Tsukishima Kei.” He was looking down at him, observing this man’s face. He had thin features—thin nose, thin lips, thin eyebrows—pale skin, narrow eyes, and a wide smile. He looked exactly like the type of person Tsukishima wanted to have sex with tonight.

“I’m Daishou Suguru,” he smiled, giving a wink. “But you can call me ‘daddy,’ if you’d like.”

Tsukishima held back a snort for the sake of getting laid. He shrugged. “I’m fine with that. Your place or mine?” He stood up from the bar stool, pushing his finished drink back.

“It doesn’t matter to me. Let’s just go to my place; I’ll drive.” he grinned, holding his keys up in his hands.

#

The guy really knew how to kiss, Tsukishima would give him that. He used a lot of tongue, but he used it correctly, so it wasn’t sloppy or gross. It was actually really, really hot.

Daishou moved his head down, kissing and biting at the blond’s neck and collar bones. He pushed Tsukishima’s pants down while he did this, letting his already hard cock spring free. Long fingers wrapped around his girth, jerking him off slowly as they kissed.

“You should let me blow you,” Tsukishima said against the shorter man’s mouth. Daishou chuckled in response, pulling away to study his face. Tsukishima wanted to hear the breathy moan that escaped his lips when he went down on him.

“Hell yes,” Daishou grinned, taking his hands off of the other man. The blond quickly dropped to his knees, looking up at the other. His neatly parted hair was ruffled, lips red from kissing. He looked down at Tsukishima with nearly black eyes, blown dark with lust. He was the most interesting type of attractive Tsukishima had ever come across, and honestly he couldn’t get enough of it. He wasn’t traditionally attractive at all, with his thin features and scary smile, but he was undoubtedly good looking and he definitely knew what to do in order to get Tsukishima riled up.

Tsukishima unbuttoned his tight-fitting jeans, pulling his cock up and out over his boxers. Daishou gave and encouraging grin, running his fingers through blond hair. The taller man opened his mouth, leaning forward to take the flushed head of Daishou’s cock into his mouth. He wrapped his pink lips tight around his thickness, sucking hard to draw that breathy moan out of him.

Fingers tightened in his hair, not moving him, just tugging on sift blond curls. “Fuck, you definitely know what you’re doing,” the darker haired man breathed.

Tsukishima pulled off of him, raising his eyebrows. “I haven’t even started yet,” he said, sticking out his tongue to meet the shorter man’s cock once again. He ran the tip of his tongue over the slit, rubbing there to pull more moans out of him. He tilted his head forward, taking as much of Daishou’s length into his mouth as he could. He felt the head of his cock hit the back of his throat, so he kept going. At this, Daishou laughed gleefully and threw his head back.

“I’ve really hit the jackpot tonight,” he laughed, the noise bubbling up from his throat.

Tsukishima pulled his head back so that his lips were just wrapped around the head, sucking hard. He glanced up at Daishou’s pleased expression before bobbing his head quickly, sucking every time he pulled back. He was fucking Daishou’s cock into his own mouth, relishing the feeling of his cock hitting the back of his throat.

“You’re going to have to stop unless you want me to come,” the darker haired man warned. Tsukishima reluctantly took his cock out of his mouth and stood up.

A smirk crossed his face. “Well, we wouldn’t want that now would we, _daddy?_ ” His eyes were narrowed in excitement, teeth glinting in the dim light.

Daishou looked like he’d just gotten punched in the face, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise. His eyes were darker than they had been before. “Get on the bed,” he ordered, stripping his remaining clothes off, throwing them carelessly onto the floor. “Take your clothes off.” Tsukishima did so, and happily too. He was finally going to get fucked at a pace he wanted. Kissing was fine and all, but he didn’t come to Daishou’s tonight to kiss him. He wanted to get fucked. Hard.

Daishou grabbed lube and a condom from his nightstand, pouring lube over his fingers. “Hands and knees,” he urged, setting a knee on the bed and throwing the lube and condom down next to Tsukishima. The blond turned over quickly, spreading his legs to give Daishou the best view. He watched Daishou’s lust-filled eyes look down at his puckered hole, before swooping in and licking at his asshole. He didn’t waste time teasing, or going slow. As soon as his mouth was on the blond, he was wetting his hole with his tongue, licking into him and pressing his tongue into the pucker. He slid a slick finger into him, not stopping until he was all the way in. It didn’t take him long to press in the second, and then the third. He twisted his fingers inside of the taller man until he was loose, shoving into him to earn a gasp.

“Fuck me,” Tsukishima panted, arching his back onto Daishou’s fingers.

Daishou gave a thoughtful hum, shoving his fingers into the blond and hitting a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves. He didn’t stop fingering Tsukishima, he only quickened his pace.

“Fuck me, please,” Tsukishima moaned. He thrust back onto Daishou’s fingers, gasping at the sensation. “Please, _daddy_.”

Daishou groaned at his words, pulling his fingers out of the blond. He rolled the condom over his cock and lined himself up with Tsukishima’s hole. He pushed in, all the way down to the base of his cock, grunting when his hips met the blond’s ass. “Damn, you’re tight,” he said, running his hands over the muscles of Tsukishima’s long back.

“Fuck, daddy—” his words got cut off by a loud moan as Daishou pulled back and thrust into him. The darker haired man grabbed Tsukishima’s hips, fingers digging into sharp hipbones, and didn’t wait to start fucking into him quickly. A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat, his cock slamming into the blond’s tight hole.

“You feel so good,” he grunted. Tsukishima could feel his hands part his ass cheeks, probably so he could look down at where his cock was entering him. The taller man heard a wet noise and then felt liquid fall onto his spread asshole. Daishou spit on him. A rough fingertip rubbed into the top of the rim of his asshole, massaging his spit into him. Tsukishima looked behind him to see Daishou staring down at his entrance and licking his lips. A thumb was pressed into Tsukishima, alongside his cock, earning a chocked gasp. Daishou was still massaging Tsukishima’s asshole, this time from the inside.

Daishou’s other hand wrapped around the blond’s cock, pumping him in time with his quickening thrusts. He used precome to easily slide his thumb over the head and under the ridge, making Tsukishima’s hips jump from the sensation. With him pumping over his cock and his fingers and cock moving inside of him, Tsukishima was going to burst. “Daddy, I’m going to come,” he gasped, more spit slicking his hole.

“Come for me, Tsukishima,” Daishou said, leaning down to bite at the shell of his ear. He squeezed his fingers around Tsukishima, jerking him off roughly and quickly. Tsukishima hung his head down, tightly closing his eyes so they wouldn’t roll back into his head.

He moaned loudly, hips bucking forward into Daishou’s grip, and back onto his cock all at the same time. “Daddy,” he grunted. “Daddy, daddy, daddy.” He came hot over long fingers, asshole clenching around Daishou’s cock. The shorter man rammed his hips onto Tsukishima’s ass harder than ever, hitting his prostate repeatedly and milking him dry.

Daishou pulled out quickly, rolling the condom off, and flipping the blond over and jerking himself off over his face. Tsukishima, exhausted, decided to assist him, and let one of his hands join Daishou’s. He tugged his hand over his cock quickly, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue so he could catch come. “Do you want my come?” Daishou breathed with a grunt. Tsukishima slid his thumb over precome, smearing it across his shaft.

“Yes, daddy, I do,” Tsukishima said, more for Daishou’s benefit than anything.

The darker haired man breathed a loud gasp, cock twitching in Tsukishima’s hand and come spilling hot on Tsukishima’s face. Semen dripped down his pale features and pooled on his tongue, forcing him to swallow it. Daishou grinned and leaned in to kiss Tsukishima, tasting his own come on the other’s tongue. “That was great,” he grinned. “I’m beat.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's at least three years before People Like Us, so there are a bit of different relationships... I hope you enjoyed this filth; feel free to leave a comment, kudos, or questions asking me more about the AU they're in. I love talking about it, and I always respond to comments, so don't be afraid ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and if you haven't already, check out my other AU fic: People Like Us !


End file.
